The quality of answering service (i.e., answering the queries of the customers) provided by the operator in the call center may depend not only on the capability of the operator but also on the degree of fatigue of the operator. In this respect, it is desirable to make the loads on the individual operators as equal as possible.
Typically, an attempt has been made to measure load degrees on each of the operators by the speaking communication duration (i.e., answering duration) (e.g., Patent Document 1).
However, the subjective load on those operators who frequently receive queries to which typical answers may be made such as queries about formalities or frequently asked queries that may be expected in advance appear to be relatively low despite the fact that a total speaking communication duration per day is long. On the other hand, the subjective load on those operators who frequently receive queries to which typical answers may be insufficient and a large number of documents need to be searched for or queries that may require a large amount of data entry to record the contents of the answering service appear to be relatively high despite the fact that a total speaking communication duration per day is short.
Hence, it may be difficult for the manager of the call center to accurately measure the load of the operators by simply monitoring their speaking communication duration.